plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pole Vaulting Zombie
:For the form in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Pole Vaulting Zombie (PvZ: AS) |nds = 17 |sun = 75 |brain = 100 |first seen = Level 1-6 |flavor text = Some zombies take it further, aspire more, push themselves beyond the normal into greatness. That's Pole Vaulting Zombie right there. That is so him.}} Pole Vaulting Zombie is a zombie with a pole appearing in Plants vs. Zombies. It vaults over the first plant it encounters, with the exception of Tall-nuts, Spikeweeds, and Spikerocks, by using its pole. It is the fourth zombie the player will encounter in Adventure Mode, and the first special zombie the player will encounter. It resembles an athlete of an Olympic event of the same name. Suburban Almanac entry POLE VAULTING ZOMBIE Pole Vaulting Zombie vaults with a pole. Toughness: medium Speed: fast, then normal (after jump) Special: jumps the first plant he runs into Some zombies take it further, aspire more, push themselves beyond the normal into greatness. That's Pole Vaulting Zombie right there. That is so him. Description Pole Vaulting Zombie is a blonde-haired, jersey-wearing track star zombie. It wears a blue sweatband on its head and wears a blue wristband on each of its wrists. Its jersey is red with a white "0" imprinted on it, which is half visible. It also wears striped socks and red shoes. Overview Pole Vaulting Zombie absorbs 17 normal damage shots and it degrades upon absorbing 9 normal damage shots before dying at 17 normal damage shots. When it approaches most plants, Pole Vaulting Zombie will vault over the plant and abruptly lose its pole; its speed becomes normal upon losing the pole. Encounters *Adventure Mode: 1-6, 1-7, 1-9, 1-10, 2-4, 3-4, 3-5 (Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSiWare version), 3-9, 5-2, 5-10 *Mini-games: Wall-nut Bowling, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Buttered Popcorn, Heavy Weapon, Heat Wave, Sunny Day *Puzzle Mode: Scary Potter, Me Smash!, ZomBoogie, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless, all Last Stand (Puzzle Mode) levels except Last Stand: Fog *Survival Mode: all levels *Co-op Mode: all levels *Others: Versus Mode Strategies Use Tall-nuts to block Pole Vaulting Zombie or cheap plants (such as a Puff-shroom) to make it lose his pole. Squash also works great as it can kill a Pole Vaulting Zombie that vaulted over it, but its slow recharge time will not let you kill every Pole Vaulting Zombie. Magnet-shrooms, unfortunately, do not affect its pole, so it really reduces the chance of trying to prevent the jump without a Tall-nut. If there are two Peashooters in a row or a Repeater when a Pole Vaulting Zombie has just entered, they will be able to take it down before it gets to the end of the row (Snow Peas are effectively the same). Chompers try to eat the zombie after it jumps and end up missing the zombie and biting the air. The left-facing head of Split Pea can easily shoot down a Pole Vaulting Zombie after it vaults. I, Zombie Pole Vaulting Zombies are cheap, durable, and non-metallic. Deploy these zombies to overcome obstacles, like Wall-nuts or Garlic or for cases where a fellow zombie will not survive Potato Mines. Pole Vaulting Zombies are useful in many situations, and they are interchangeable with Conehead Zombies, due to their superior speed. Never vault over a Split Pea or a Starfruit, as they can fire backwards. Using a Pole Vaulting Zombie against the Tall-nut in All your brainz r belong to us is also out of the question, since the Tall-nut cannot be vaulted over. A Ladder Zombie is more effective against a Tall-nut, and a Football Zombie can steamroll through Split Peas and Starfruits. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Polevault.png|HD Pole Vaulting Zombie HD Polevaulterzombie.png|HD Pole Vaulting Zombie running Dolphin Rider Zombie2.png|His Pool counterpart Pole-Vaulting-Zombie.gif|Animated Pole Vaulting Zombie PoleVaulterJumpsOverSunflower.jpg|A Pole Vaulting Zombie vaulting over a Sunflower PoleVaultingDS.png|Nintendo DS Pole Vaulting Zombie PoleVaultingDS2.png|Nintendo DS Pole Vaulting Zombie vaulting over a Wall-nut PoleVaultingDS3.png|Nintendo DS Pole Vaulting Zombie without the pole Polevault zombie after vault.png|The Pole Vaulting Zombie without its pole Pole.JPG|A lot of Pole Vaulting Zombies Pole lost arm.JPG|A Pole Vaulting Zombie that lost its arm Pole lost arm 2.JPG|A Pole Vaulting Zombie that lost its arm without its pole POLEVAULTINGGARLIC.PNG|A Pole Vaulting Zombie bit a Garlic. HypnoPole.png|Hypnotized Pole Vaulting Zombie Vampire.PNG|Pole Vaulting Zombie without its pole (on PopCap webpage) PoleVaultingZombieSeedPacket.png|Pole Vaulting Zombie seed packet in PC version Dead Pole.JPG|A dead Pole Vaulting Zombie Pole Online.png|Online Almanac entry IMG 1440.png|Pole Vaulting Zombie in I, Zombie on the mobile version Buttered Pole Vaulter no Pole.jpg|Buttered Pole Vaulting Zombie with no pole Buttered Pole Vaulter.jpg|Buttered Pole Vaulting Zombie with pole Funny Picture Potato vs Pole Vaulter.png|Pole Vaulting Zombie vaulting over a Potato Mine Trivia General *Pole Vaulting Zombie likes to eat the brains of gold medal winners, as stated in the ''Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *When a hypnotized zombie meets a Pole Vaulting Zombie, the Pole Vaulting Zombie will not eat the zombie, but they just run past the zombie while the zombie eats them. *In Wall-nut Bowling 2, the Giant Wall-nut is the only Wall-nut which Pole Vaulting Zombies cannot jump over. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie tries to jump over a Cherry Bomb, Doom-shroom, or Jalapeno when they explode, Pole Vaulting Zombie will vaporize in midair without any ashes appearing. **The same happens when an Imp is in the air. *As seen in the concept design for the Pole Vaulting Zombie posted on the [https://www.facebook.com/plantsversuszombies Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page], Pole Vaulting Zombie was originally going to use a bone to vault over plants. *In I, Zombie, instead of vaulting over a brain, Pole Vaulting Zombie loses its pole (if it still has it) once it reaches the brain. *If a Pole Vaulting Zombie dies before it vaults over a plant, its pole will disappear. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie vaults over a plant, there is a "Sproing!" sound like Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *Although the Pole Vaulting Zombie can jump over Chompers, if the zombie is slowed down, the Chomper will be able to eat it before it can do so. **Chompers in the online version can eat it before he jumps, even if it is going at maximum speed. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie tries to jump over a Tall-nut, stars appear around their head. The same thing happens with Dolphin Rider Zombie and Pogo Zombie. *There is a glitch that might occur, if a Pole Vaulting Zombie vaults over a Torchwood into a Snow Pea; the peas shot by that plant while it is getting eaten will go through the Pole Vaulting Zombie into the Torchwood without freezing or damaging with the normal pea the Pole Vaulting Zombie. *In the online version, the Pole Vaulting Zombie loses an arm, but no bone can be seen. However, when it falls down a bone can be seen. *It is the first vaulting zombie that appears in the game. *Pole Vaulting Zombie has two obscured visual abnormalities: the right arm does not stick to the body, and the pole is not connected on both ends. This can be seen by replacing files with blank ones, although this is because the idle Pole Vaulting Zombie's arm and pole will not overlap. *If a Pole Vaulting Zombie jumps over a Chomper in the Nintendo DS version, the Chomper appears to have taken a bite, but a few seconds later, the Pole Vaulting Zombie jumps over it and does not get eaten. *When faced with a Cob Cannon, Pole Vaulting Zombies can jump over both spaces, but Dolphin Rider Zombies cannot. **Though Pole Vaulting Zombie seems to step past half the Cob Cannon before vaulting over the other half, while Dolphin Rider Zombies cannot jump over two Lily Pads. *The online Suburban Almanac entry has this zombie's name as "Polevault Zombie" instead of Pole Vaulting Zombie. *Pole Vaulting Zombie is the only Day-encountered zombie that does not reappear in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **It is also the first zombie encountered in Plants vs. Zombies that does not reappear at all in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *When Pole Vaulting Zombie is killed by a Wall-nut in Wall-nut Bowling levels, its arm will disappear, unlike a Zombie which will keep its arm when it dies. **This also happens to other non-basic zombies. *If a Pole Vaulting Zombie vaults over an Explode-o-nut, it will survive the blow, unlike with Cherry Bomb. *A glitch always occurs in the mobile versions that a Pole Vaulting Zombie will not make a disgusted face if it takes a bite out of a Garlic. ru:Зомби с шестомzh:撑杆跳僵尸 Category:Day Category:Day encountered zombies Category:Vaulting zombies Category:Zombies with "Fast" speed Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies Category:American Suburbs Category:American Suburbs encountered zombies